


Kiss-and-Run

by saunatonttu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Teenage Hibari Style of Handling "Crushes"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: Sometimes the first kiss hits you like a truck. In this case, literally.





	Kiss-and-Run

**Author's Note:**

> For Atan. Thanks for the continuing support; writing these two is ever so funny.

One of the seven infamous mysteries of Namimori Middle School, regardless of what claims others may make, was definitely Hibari Kyouya. Or perhaps he was the _only_ mystery, because Takeshi found himself focused on him instead of the other mystifying things that other students seemed much rather keen on.

(For example, Tsuna’s occasional nude run through the streets. Luckily the police had yet to catch him.)

However, soon Takeshi became one such mystery himself as one bright day Hibari Kyouya grabbed him by the collar of his wrinkled shirt and pulled him down. Not expecting that, Takeshi whined in surprise, but the sound soon got muffled by Hibari’s lips.

He was an athlete, so he was used to thinking on his feet when it came to surprising events – but this time neither his brain nor instincts found any way to compute what was happening and even less how to react to it. Takeshi could only register the chapped feel of Hibari’s overly aggressive mouth against his and the way Hibari’s fingers dug into his collarbone through the shirt.

It wasn’t so much a kiss as it was Hibari nipping and biting as if Takeshi’s lips were a quick snack to satisfy a sudden hunger. Hibari pulled back soon, a dissatisfied expression darkening his face as he scowled up at Takeshi, whose heart was busy doing somersaults over that honestly clumsy attempt at a kiss.

“Get out of my school, Yamamoto Takeshi,” Hibari said lowly, his words nearly drowning under the chaos of the gawking students around them, “or else I’m doing that again.”

Takeshi couldn’t bring himself to say anything as he too gawked when Hibari stomped away aggressively wiping at his mouth as if trying to remove the lingering taste while shoving people out of his way with the excuse of them _crowding_. Takeshi didn’t do the same, though he grimaced at the soreness Hibari’s lips had left on his.

Was that supposed to make him leave the school?

“Hey, Hibari!” Takeshi called after him when he regained his senses. “You can’t just do a kiss-and-run like that!”

Somewhere behind him, amid the group of quickly dispersing students, Takeshi heard Gokudera’s exasperated sigh and Tsuna’s closed-mouthed screech. Hibari quickly disappeared, though Takeshi had the odd impression that he was just as flustered as he.

 _Cute_ , he thought. Bad kissing or not, Hibari was… cute.

Later, when Takeshi expressed that thought, Tsuna gave him a look of immense concern and Gokudera reluctantly tried his forehead to see if he had a fever.


End file.
